metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Freaze/Freaze (Canon)
Freaze is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Freaze is a rather small and frigid planet. It is shaped like a flattened bicone, and is a mere thousand kilometers in diameter. The surface is perpetually frozen in a subzero climate, and ice structures have formed naturally, such as bridges and spiraling stalagmite formations rising from the ground. Cold winds perpetually blow across the surface, further chilling the climate. Freaze appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Hot & Chillies, sharing its grouping with Dawndus. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Freaze are some of the consistently largest in the local area, measuring up to 40 meters in height. Sharing a similar body type with the denizens of Hotted and Wuud, they have two large limbs upon which they rest, and a singular eye in their rhomboid head, with icicle-like parts drooping from the sides of their head. They are said to be partially made of ice, causing their movements to be lumbering and sluggish, but adapted to survive the frigid temperature of their planet. They are one of the less-populated species in the galaxy, with approximately ten thousand of their kind alive. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Freaze, the player must fuse 200 H20 and 100 Air Meteos together in the Fusion Room. Freaze's Sound Set, Winter Impasse, is fused with 300 H20 Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Freaze boasts an abundance of H2O Meteos, with a lesser but equal balance of Air, Iron, Soil, and Zap Meteos falling upon it. ''Usage'' Freaze is best described as a slower version of Firim, using the same amount of columns and still having strong ignitions, requiring about four or five to get a screen-filling stack off the screen entirely in most situations. With that being said, Freaze is quite typical, with no big differences between it and other planets with more "normal" physics. Though Freaze is incredibly accessible to beginners, due to its easy-to-use physics, it suffers greatly from its overall unremarkable capabilities, though not to the degree of Dawndus. Its small grid size, though allowing increased attack power and ability to recover from mistakes, can sometimes backfire on it due to its small grid not being able to take larger attacks without completely filling. This makes Freaze acceptable to use if one wants to learn how to use one of the faster planets, and good against opponents of low-to-average skill. However, it will have much difficulty competing against strong AI and players. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Freaze made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. It could be fused with no prerequisite, requiring 15,000 Air Meteos, 6,000 H20, 6,000 Soil, 9,000 Iron, 6,000 Zap, and 1,500 Ice Meteos. Freaze featured a very high Ice Meteo rate, followed by large, equal amounts of Zap and Air, lower amounts of Herb, slightly lower amounts of Soil, and trace amounts of Dark. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Freaze makes its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. To attain it, like any other unlockable planet, the player had to defeat it as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Freaze had a slightly altered Meteos lineup from Meteos Online, hosting about the same amount of Ice Meteos, followed by about half as much Air, halved, equal amounts of Iron and Zap, and ever-so-slightly lower amounts of Herb. Very little was changed about Freaze otherwise (with the changes in question being a slight slowdown to compliment the controller, and its new Planet Impact, Gambit), keeping it a beginner-friendly planet due to its somewhat floaty physics and powerful ignitions. However, Freaze's slower physics are not as big of a disadvantage as they were in its first appearance, giving it a better chance against opponents. The native's animation being changed to only stomping its right foot, rather that alternating between them. Its corresponding accessory can be unlocked by completing 50 games. Gallery Block Designs CombinedF.png|Freaze's Meteos design in the original game. CombinedOnlineFr.png|Freeze's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Freaze.jpg|A depiction of the frigid surface of Freaze, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Freaze.jpg|A depiction of the surface, with a Freazer visible, via Meteos Online. Category:Canon Planet Pages